Cardfight! Vanguard: Painful Truths and Desires
by Aichifan19
Summary: When Kai calls Aichi Q4's weakest link he took it A LOT harder than he did in the show. Kai is acting cold hearted towards everyone why is that? Aichi runs away from everyone even going far as to dye his hair. Will Kai be able to change himself before its too late, or will Aichi be dead by the time he finds out what he did? Contains self-harm and suicidal thoughts and actions.
1. Chapter 1: Hurtful Words

Cardfight! Vanguard: Painful Truths and Desires

Rated: Mature

Pairings: Aichi x Ren, Aichi x Kai

Author's Note: I don't own any of this or any of the characters in this fanfiction a side from my Ocs later in the story. I also couldn't have done this without my good YouTube friend Elemntalherogunman. This story contains self-harm and sucidal thought and actions.

Chapter 1: Hurtful Words

***Kai's P.O.V.***

"It's all your fault that Kai couldn't face me! It's your fault for always being a burden to Kai!" Ren Suzugamori yelled at a much smaller bluenette. I didn't say a word as my once good friend Ren spat cruel words at Aichi.

"Why did Kai who is a strong fighter end up with someone as pathetic and pitiful person like you?" Ren spat as Aichi lowered his head to hide his face behind his long hair.

"Sto-!" Misaki protested as Aichi stopped her.

"Misaki stop its alright." Aichi said

"Aichi?!" Misaki argued

"He's right it's all my fault that Kai couldn't fight him." Aichi said his voice came out uneven.

"That's right Aichi it is your fault!" Ren smirked

"Kai?!" Misaki called out to me hoping that I might be able to Aichi it wasn't his fault.

"What?" I asked not wanting to get involved

"Yes, Kai how about you say it yourself. Say that it was Aichi's fault that you weren't able to fight me!" Ren purred seeing the look of desperation in Aichi's eyes when he asked me to say it. Aichi looked ready to collapse to the ground in tears.

"Fine, but I'm only say it because its the truth! Yes, it's because of Aichi being Q4's weakest link that I was unable to fight you Ren!" I spat not caring about Aichi when he walked out of the building holding his head low.

"KAI!" Misaki and Kamui yelled

"What do you want now?!" I asked not wanting to be bothered by those losers.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT TO MY BROTHER?!" Kamui yelled furious at me.

"I already said the reason!" I said not one for repeating myself.

"IT'S NOT THE TRUTH!" Kamui yelled

"Whatever!" I said walking in the opposite direction that Aichi went.

***Aichi's P.O.V.***

I walked out of the building unable to speak against Ren and Kai. I was Q4's weakest link after all. I was my fault that Kai wasn't able to fight Ren. It's my fault for holding Kai back from becoming a stronger cardfighter.

Kai said so before that the weakest link should be left out of the fight. So I'm doing just that I'm leaving Q4. They'll be better off without me holding them back. To show that I'm committed to leaving Q4 I threw my Vanguard cards down into the sewer forever. I didn't feel any remorse when I threw them away.

I no longer held the will to live like I did just a few hours ago. I didn't even care when my clothes got drenched as it begun to pour. I walked slowly threw the rain until I found myself in an empty ally way. Where I found a sharp pocket knife on the ground.

I picked it up unafraid of the pain as I carved the words: WEAKEST LINK on my arm with the blade. The rain washed away the blood that spilled from the wound. I felt slightly better after I cut myself actually.

I fell to the cold wet ground completely numb from head to toe. I couldn't even feel the tears fall from my eyes. It hurts being called weak by your idol. It hurts knowing that your idol thinks you're a burden to them. I've never felt such excruciating pain before in my life.

"I'm sorry for ever been breathing the same air you do, Kai." I whispered knowing he'll never come searching for me. Maybe Kamui or Misaki might search for me?

Soon I fell asleep from mental exhaustion. In the morning when the sun woke me up I felt groggy and stiff. My clothes were literally completely soaked along with my hair.

I had to change myself in order to forever leave Q4. I had my wallet which had $150 in it from my allowance that I hardly ever spend. So I went to dye my hair, and also cut it shorter. The lady who did my hair was rather friendly, but she probably only want to keep her job and get good tips. She saw the words I carved in my arm, but didn't question it thankfully. Once I got done my hair wasn't bright blue anymore it was jet-black, and the once shoulder length hair was not only ear length.

"Thanks." I said softly payer her the $65 that I owed her. She gave me a arm-wrap to cover up the cuts.

After that I need to get some new clothes with my remaining $85 I have left. It took about an hour to figure out what to buy. In the end I bought a burgundy turtle-neck with long-sleeves, and a pair of black jeans. Along with punk belt and a spiked choker. The total came out to be $70 leaving me with only $15 for food for the day.

"I need a job." I said aloud

***Meanwhile With Q4***

"Where's Aichi?!" Kamui yelled wondering why his 'brother' hasn't came back yet.

"I don't know." Misaki replied softly also worried about him.

"Hey, look what I've found by the sewer not too far from here!" Miwa said panting from running all the way to Card Capital. In his hand he held a rather drenched Buster Blade card.

"BUSTER BLADE?!" Kamui yelled shocked to find that card all wet. Buster Blade is Aichi's avatar, and the card itself held a lot of meaning to Aichi as well.

"I couldn't find the other cards sorry." Miwa said catching his breath

"Buster Blade was given to Aichi by Kai…so…!" Kamui said

"So that's why he threw it away!" Miwa announced

"Why?" Misaki asked lost

"Since Kai gave Buster Blade to Aichi, and Kai was the one who utterly destroyed him yesterday. Why would he keep a hold of a card that the same person who gave him courage also gave him despair?" Miwa explained

"Oh." Misaki said putting the pieces together

Kai sat behind everyone nonchalantly like he couldn't care less that someone was now missing because of him.

"KAI YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kamui cussed at Kai for not caring that he caused Aichi to leave.

"What?!" Kai hissed glaring at the runt out of the group.

"Y…YOU DON'T CARE THAT YOU CAUSED AICHI TO LEAVE! WHY ARE YOU FUCKING HELPING US FIND HIM?!" Kamui screamed at him

"Help? Me, you want ME to help you FIND someone who's better off not returning?! We don't FUCKING need that son of a bitch! He's so damn weak compared to the rest of Q4!" Kai spat frustrated that everyone kept looking at him like he did something worth going to prison for. All he did was tell Aichi the cold hard truth that's all.

"YOU BASTARD GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Misaki screamed enraged by what Kai just said.

"DON'T BOSS ME AROUND BITCH!" Kai yelled slapping her across her cheek making her fall to the ground stunned in fear of Kai.

"I WISH THAT FUCKING PRICK WAS NEVER BORN!" Kai yelled walking out of the card shop in an even worst mood than before.

"What gotten into him?" Miwa wondered to himself. He knew Kai for a long while, but he was never one to explode like that or to hit a woman.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters other than my OCs. Everything belongs to Bushiroad and the manag author Akira Itou. This is my first time ever putting OCs into any of my fanfictions. So I hope you'll enjoy it, and I hope everything sounds alright. Sorry if any of the characters seem to be OOC at all. Read & Review please it helps me get more ideas for the next chapter. My grammer isn't the best either so please forgive me if its bad. I couldn't have done this without my youtube friend Elementalherogunman.

Chapter 2: Broken

***Aichi's P.O.V.***

Its been little over a week since I left Q4 for good due to Kai's merciless words. I got a decent paying job at a Trap Café. Where I have to wear a short maid outfit. I don't mind since the outfit is mostly black with black shoes as well. I work Monday-Friday from 10 in the morning to 6 at night I get payed $10 an hour plus tips, so I managed to get $450 by the end of the first week.

Luckily under the pen name Shadow no one from Q4 has found me. Also I've been allowed to stay in a room at the Café for free.

However, today being Monday Kai came as a customer.

"Welcome Master!" I greeted as normal as he got seated. Kai took a double take at me making me nervous that he'll figure out that I'm Aichi not Shadow.

"You look familiar?" Kai said looking over the menu ordering an Ice Tea with a stake medium well. As a side he got mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Why who do I remind you of, Master?" I asked writing down his order

"Someone who I never wanted to see again!" Kai hissed

"I,m sorry you feel that way, but I'm not that person I'm Black Shadow." I said going to get his food ready. Unlike most Café each of the waiters have to prepare his Masters own food themselves. I took me a good twenty minutes to prepare the stake while I game Kai his Ice Tea as he waited.

"Here you go Master." I said smiling has I have him his meal fresh out of the oven.

"Are you sure you're not Aichi Sendou?" Kai asked again

"Who's that someone you know?" I asked

"Never mind." Kai said as he cut his stake. I begun to take another Master's order as Kai ate his meal.

What I found out after working here for the past few days is that I'm not alone. The only person who knows my real name, and why I ran-away is my boss, Allie Wher. She told me that just about every person working here has their own secrets just like mine. I told her about what Kai said to me, and how he was the one who gave me the strength and courage to stand on my own to feet.

Allie Wher is a mid-twenties woman who started this Café a few years ago. She has shiny blond hair that reaches half way down her back. Her eyes the color of amethysts. Her height is 5'6 the rest of her measurements she doesn't tell. Since she doesn't serve food to the Masters she doesn't have a dress code like we do. Today she's wearing a simple pink dress with a pink headband and choker.

After Kai payed for his meal he left. Once he was gone Allie wanted to talk to me.

"Hey, Shadow was he the guy who broke your spirit?" Allie asked in a whisper

"Yes, he is sadly. Kai Toshiki is his full name. When I was in Elementary school I was often bullied. Around that time Kai gave me Buster Blade giving me strength to become stronger." I explained still feeling the hurt of what Ren and Kai said to me.

"That bastard!" Allie cussed

"I don't know why he said it, but he did. Before he wasn't one to say such cruel things." I said

"Do you love him?" Allie asked

"I used to before he crushed all my hopes." I confessed

"Why don't you stop for the night everyone would understand." Allie insisted

"Alright thanks." I said heading up to my room for the night. Once inside I heard my phone go off.

From: Kai

"Everyone is worried about you Aichi. Why don't you come back to Card Capital? I'm sorry for what I said to you."

Is what the text read.

"Why would Kai text me saying he's sorry, and that he wants me to return?" I wondered replying with:

"Are really sorry or are you just making it up you fucking bastard?! Even if you are sorry there is no way on Earth I'm returning to Q4!

You stomped over my hopes of being stronger! You lost your chance of keeping me in Q4 bastard!

I FUCKING HATE YOU KAI!"

I knew I shouldn't trust Kai's words when he saids he's sorry for what he said to me. I waited a few minutes before he replied to my text.

Kai: I FUCKING HATE YOU MORE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! I'M GLAD YOU'RE GONE NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE AICHI! I SHOULD OF CRUSHED YOU A LONG TIME AGO!

Is what Kai said to my text. I knew how he feels towards me, but that couldn't stop the tears from falling. I held my phone in my hands as I fell to the floor crying.

Me: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU FOR YOU TO HATE ME SO MUCH?

That's the one question I kept wondering about, but its also the one question I'm afraid of knowing.

Kai: FOR EVEN BREATHING THE SAME AIR THAT I DO THAT'S WHAT YOU DID WRONG! WHY WAS A WEAK PERSON LIKE YOU EVER BORN?

The more I read the more I fell apart inside. I don't know how much more I could take before I shatter completely.

Me: THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE ME BUSTER BLADE?

Kai: I GAVE YOU BUSTER BLADE SO THAT LATER ON I COULD BE THE ONE TO BREAK YOUR HEART AND SOUL! YOU WERE ALWAYS AN EASY TARGETS FOR BULLIES AICHI! I JUST A MUCH SMARTER BULLY THAN THOSE FROM ELEMENTARY!

Those words were the last piece of sanity I had left. I felt everything fall apart because of the one person I fell in love with. He lead me on ever since he gave me that one card. He played with my love for him for so long. The only thing I could think of was the pocketknife I kept with me. The words that I carved in my skin before had already completely healed.

I brought the blade to my wrist wanting to end it. I cut from my wrist upwards knowing it was the most effective. I no longer cared about my life I just wanted the pain to end. Blood quickly begun to pour out of my wounds, but I felt no pain I was already too numb to feel any. The last thing I remember before I collapsed from blood lost was I send Kai a final text.

Me: I hope you're finally happy Kai! I'm ending my life, so I hope you finally feel better that I'm not stealing your air!


	3. Chapter 3: Mending A Shattered Heart

Author's Note: Everything belongs to Bushiroad and the manga author Akira Itou I only one my OC characters.

Chapter 3: Mending A Shattered Heart

***3rd Person***

Allie knew she shouldn't of left Aichi by himself after seeing the person who he loved crush him again. But she wasn't able to leave the Café alone as she was the only adult around. So ten minutes later she closed up shop early to check up on him, but want she found wasn't was she was hoping for.

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE NOW!" Allie screamed putting her hand over the bleeding wound to help stop the bleeding. Tears fell from her eyes in fear of losing such a young sweet boy. Allie knew it wasn't Aichi's fault that he didn't want to live.

'KAI YOU FUCKING BASTARD THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE DEAD!' Allie thought to herself furious at what Kai caused Aichi to do to himself.

Within seconds the guys working at the Café under her made their way to where Allie screamed.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?!" Matt asked covering his mouth with his hand in shock

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! SOMEONE CALL 911!" Allie yelled squeezing Aichi's bleeding hand hoping it acted as a tourniquet.

"ON IT!" Leo yelled pulling out is cellphone dialing 911.

"Matt, Luka, Max, Jude, and Jayden I need you to help!" Allie called out.

"Max you help Leo out when the ambulance comes! Luka help me with cleaning up Aichi! Matt help get some fresh water, and several cloths to clean him up! Jude keep an eye out for the ambulance! And Jayden help Matt get the First-Aid!" Allie instructed as everyone rushed to do as they were told.

Leo was on the phone with 911 telling them what the emergency was. Jude and Max stayed with him like Allie wanted them to. While Matt and Jayden got: fresh water, several cloths to help Luka clean off Aichi, large banages and arm wraps, and a separate bucket of water to dump the dirty rags in.

Within minutes everyone got everything Allie needed to help save Sendou. Luka helped her clean off the blood while Jayden with his helper Matt got fresh water and cloths when the first ones got to be too dirty to use anymore. Leo, Jude, and Max helped make sure the ambulance knew how to find them.

" what happened to Shadow?" Luka asked as he squeezed Shadow's arm to prevent more blood from spilling.

"It's a long story, but it involves the brunette that he was severing earlier today." Allie said

"Oh you that guy who thought he was someone else?" Luka asked his hands covered in fresh and old blood.

"Yes that the one. Shadow isn't his real name." Allie stated wiping thr sweat off her head.

"Then what is his name?" Luka asked

"Its Aichi Sendou the guy the brunette was hoping he'd never see again." Allie explained

"Aichi." Luka repeated

"The brunette's name is Kai Toshiki he's the one who caused Aichi here to run-away. He gave Sendou hope when he was young, and now he's the one who took that exact same hope away from him." Allie explained

"That bastard!" Jayden cussed punching the ground with his fist. Matt picked up Aichi's phone that was beside the unconscious teen.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Matt yelled reading the messages that Aichi sent to Kai just recently.

"What does it say?" Allie asked afraid of knowing.

"Kai is saying that he doesn't give a rat's ass if Aichi dies." Matt said his hands shaking as he continued to read.

"Next time I see him he'll be the one laying on the ground bleeding to death!" Luka said as Max told them the ambulance would be arriving soon. By the time it did most of the bleeding as slowed down, and it wasn't as grotesque as it was before.

"ITS THIS WAY!" Max with Leo and Jude lead the way to where everyone else was at. Once the EMT helped Aichi onto a stretcher, and once inside the ambulance only two people could come. Seeing as Allie was the adult she went with them along with Leo since he's the one who called 911. Everyone else has their license, so they'll be able to follow them to the hospital.

Inside the ambulance they've placrd and oxygen mask over Aichi's mouth.

"Can either of you explain to me what happened?" The one EMT guy asked

"It's easier if you just read the text messages off if his phone." Allie said handing the EMT guy Aichi's his phone. As he took the phone and begun reading it he started to understand the situation.

"I see so its a suicide case." Joshua the EMT guy said

"Sadly it is." Allie said somberly gently holding Aichi's hand wishing that he'd hadn't met Kai.

"From what I can tell so far that Aichi Sendou here lost a lot of blood already that its a miracle that he's still alive." Joshua said

***At the Hospital***

Within thirty minutes everyone that worked at the Café were at the hospital waiting to hear Aichi's results. The doctors had to do a blood transfusion since Aichi lost a massive amount of blood. The group has been waiting for the last forty-five minutes. In order to do a blood transfusion on Aichi the doctors had to do many critical steps to make sure the blood would be safe to use.

Allie along with her employees had to wait in the waiting-room until the doctors were absolutely sure that Aichi would or wouldn't make it.

" are you going to tell Aichi's family about any of this?" Max asked breaking the long uncomfortable silence.

"Even if I wanted to I don't have any of his personal information to do it." Allie said

"Oh, a run-away wouldn't give anyone their families number." Max said somberly seeing as he too was a run-away. He ran-away due to his father being an alcoholic, and his mother never was one to come home often enough for it to matter.

"Ironic isn't it you're also a run-away, but yet you don't understand the hell that Aichi could have been through." Allie said somberly lifting her head up to see Max.

"I might not be a run-away, but I know what it feels like to have someone you look up to crush your expectations." Leo said knowing all to well what that would feel like, and what the devastations could do to a person.

"I once looked up to my older brother Zane who is four years older than me. However, on my tenth birthday when my parents were too busy with work to come home to celebrate my expectations of him changed drastically. He beat me kicking me with his shoes. From that point on I never set my expectations that high on any person." Leo said telling his life problem.

"Aichi set his expectations way too high on Kai that once they were shattered he had no way of getting out of the deep hole he fell into." Max said

Just as Leo finished telling his story the one doctor came to them with the news. Everyone was afraid of hearing fearing that the news would be bad, but at the same time they all hoped the news would be good.

"I have good knows will make it, but he'll be unconscious for a few days since he lost a massive amount of blood." the doctor told them as everyone begun to cry in joy that he'll make it.

" do you have 's parent's numbers at all?" the doctor asked

"No sorry I don't. Just about everyone who works for me are run-aways looking for a decent job to keep them alive. So for that reason I don't ask for any of their families information from them." Allie explained

"I see that is a logical reason." the doctor said

"But we do still have Aichi's cellphone if you want to use that." Max said holding the bloodied phone in his hands.

"Thanks." the doctor said taking it to call Aichi's family

Shizuka: Hello sweetie.

Doctor: Sorry this isn't your son I'm a doctor at the hospital here.

Shizuka: Doctor?! What happened to my son?!

Doctor: He collapsed recently due to massive blood loss.

Shizuka: All I know is that my son hasn't come home for over a week. Why did he lose so much blood?!

Doctor: I think it's better if you asked you son that no me. If you see Kai Toshiki around be sure that he comes nowhere near Aichi here!

Shizuka: Why what did Kai do to my son?! From what I could tell they are great friends.

Doctor: Kai is the person responsible for your son being in the hospital in the first place.

Shizuka: Do you think it's severe that I'll have to get a restraining order on Kai?

Doctor: Yes, sadly I find what Kai lead your son to do severe enough that getting a restraining order might help put him at ease.

Shizuka: I see until Aichi is healed enough to see us again I'll work on getting the restraining order placed on Kai.

Doctor: Please do, and I'm sorry that you had to hear this.

Shizuka: Thanks, bye

Doctor: Bye

With that said he hung up the phone handing it back to Max.

"You can stay if you want, but I wouldn't want you cause any problems if you do." the doctor said heading back to check on Aichi.

***That Night***

Later that night while everyone outside Aichi's room were asleep someone payed him an unexpected visit.

"I found you Aichi!" Ren laughed

"I hope you find what I did to your friend exciting!" Ren said his eyes glowing as he went inside the sleeping teen's mind.

***In Aichi's Mind***

"I see you're still trying to find a way to ease your pain!" Ren said

"R…e…n…?!" Aichi said scared at seeing the second person who called him weak again.

"Yes, poor Aichi his idol crushed his dreams! Now he'll never love you back!" Ren mocked

"H…how…did you know?!" Aichi demanded

"That you had feelings for Kai? It was written all over your face!" Ren laughed

"SHUT UP!" Aichi yelled

"Did you find what I did to him exciting lowly piece of shit?" Ren asked grabbing a hold of Aichi's hand pulling him close to him.

"What do you mean?" Aichi asked

"I'm the one who made Kai became so cruel!" Ren said licking Aichi's ear teasing him for his own entertainment.

"St…stop! Give him… b…bac…k…!" Aichi argued weakly as the more Ren teased him the harder it got for him to resist.

"I want to watch you suffer! I love playing with new toys until they eventually break! Unless you want to become my toy foreve?!" Ren asked in a subductive voice

"Ah…no…st…stop…please…!" Aichi argued as Ren kissed him sending him over the edge completely. He could no longer think clearly as everything became fuzzy. What happened next was what Aicgi was saving for Kai, but since he'll never love him back it didn't matter anymore.

"So do you want to continue feeling pain, or do you want it to stop?" Ren asked loving the sight of Aichi beneath him.

"I rather feel pain than ever give up on Kai!" Aichi said as Ren yanked on his hair in anger.

"HE'LL NEVER FUCKING LOVE YOU BACK!" Ren yelled kissing him to shut him up.

"I don't care if he does or doesn't!" Aichi said infuriating Ren enough that he left the younger teen's mind.

***Reality***

Back outside of Aichi's mind Ren stood beside the hospital bed furious at what Aichi said to him. He knew if he made too much noise someone would come to check on him. As quietly as he came in he left.

In the morning the now black-haired teen was still unconscious. Everyone from the Café made the decision to stay at a hotel close to the hospital. So they all got up to leave to get everything they'll need to stay a while at a hotel. The doctors made frequent visits on Aichi to make sure he's alright.

***5 Days Later***

It took a whole five days for Aichi to regain consciousness again. The doctors say it wasn't a surprise seeing how much blood he lost. Once he was awake visitors could see him, but only one or two at a time not wanting to put too much pressure on him.

"Hello Aichi how are you feeling?" Allie asked softly

"Why am I still alive?" Aichi asked weakly

"Because I saved you." Allie said

"Why?" Aichi asked

"Because everyone who works at the Café are either ran-aways or just don't want to be at home. So you're not the only one here who's suffering." Allie said holding his hand gently squeezing it to give him some comfort.

"I love Kai no matter what. I know who caused him to become this way." Aichi said

"What do you mean?" Allie asked

"Ren Suzugamori is his name. He's the one who's been pulling the strings on Kai." Aichi said remembering what he and Ren did in his mind.

"Suzugamori isn't he the leader of Foo Fighters or something?" Allie asked

"Yes, he have a unique ability that causes the user's personality to do a 360°." Aichi said

"So how are you going to save Kai?" Allie asked both worried about him, but at the same time she's hoping everything will be alright.

"I don't know for sure, but I want to talk to him face to face again." Aichi said his eyes full of determination.

"That will be hard seeing as your mother got a restraining order placed on him." Allie said

"RESTRAINING ORDER?!" Aichi yelled causing a wave of pain to shoot through him.

"Yes." Allie said

"It's not Kai we need a restraining order on its Ren Suzugamori!" Aichi said

"What do you mean?" Allie asked confused

"I'll explain later! Do you have my cellphone?" Aichi asked

"Yes, Max kept it charged for you." Allie said handing it over to him


	4. Chapter 4: Kai

Author's Note: Everything belongs to Bushiroad and the manga author Akira Itou I only one my OC characters.

'thoughts'

"speaking out loud"

I would put the thought in Italic but I type all my fanfictions on my iPod which doesn't have Italic font.

Chapter 4: Kai

***Aichi's P.O.V.***

'Kai please come back to being yourself!'

'Kai I love you!'

'Why must I been you?'

'I rather it been me with PSYqualia then you!'

'Kai!'

I had so many thoughts going on in my head it made my head hurt. But one things was for sure I absolutely needed to see Kai again. I needed to snap him out of his PSYqualia. So I decided to call him.

Me: Kai!

Kai: What do you need prick?!

Me: I want to see you!

Kai: Why?!

Me: So help you!

Kai: Help me?! With what?!

Me: To snap you out of using PSYqualia!

Kai: Why do you fucking care?!

Me: Because I love you that's why!

Kai was too stunned to speak for a few moments.

Kai: You what?!

Me: I love you!

Kai: I fucking hate you!

Me: I don't care if you do!

Kai: SHUT UP!

Me: No I won't! Kai please I have to see you again!

Kai: You're in the hospital! Also I have a restraining order placed on me!

Me: I don't care!

Kai: Fine, but only because I want to see you crushed!

Me: You'll never crush me!

With that said he hung up his phone.

***That Night***

Around midnight when everyone was asleep, and the doctors didn't check up on me as often Kai showed up.

"What do you want?!" Kai asked pissed, but I didn't care as long as I could see him again. I knew I shouldn't be moving out of my bed, but for what I had to do I got out of bed. My feet nearly gave way however I stayed strong as I made my way over to him.

"Pathetic!" Kai hissed seeing me so weak. I soon stood in front of Kai who just stared at me. Despite me being a lot shorter than Kai I wrapped my arms around Kai's neck. At first he tried to resist me, but he wasn't trying that hard.

Just then when I brought our lips together I could see the old Kai in his eyes. I knew he was still in there somewhere.

"Kai I know that you find an ability such as the PSYqualia wrong, and that you would also find anyone who uses it weak. So why are you using it when you know you're not weak!" I said seeing him slowly come back after I called him weak.

"Shut up Aichi!" Kai yelled grabbing my hair. I didn't flinch when he grabbed my hair knowing it was what he wanted me to do. I wouldn't flinch even if he started beating me. I wouldn't flinch because I love him.

"Kai did you know I always looked up to you as my hero? I found you strong and independent unlike me who always got bullied. I wanted to become a person who'll help protect his friends and family no matter the cost. I'm glad that became my hero when you gave me my first Vanguard card. I know you're not superman, but I still found you perfect in my eyes." I said as Kai finally regained control over his body again. His eyes became less greedy, and more caring and loving like they were before.

"A…i…chi…?" Kai said not sure how to reply for everything he'd done.

"Yes, my love?" I said sweetly wrapping my arms around his neck again not caring if my body protested against it.

"I'm…sorry…for…every…thing…!" Kai said falling to the ground as I moved myself so that I wouldn't get crushed as he fell.

"I forgive you Kai." I whispered hugging him from behind letting my head rest against his shoulder as he cried. I whispered sweet words of comfort and ones of true love as he continued to cry. I knew if anyone saw us together they'll try to rip him away from me, but I'll fight for him because I love him.

"I love…you…Aichi…!" Kai said as his tears slowed down.

"I love you too." I said as I heard my hospital door open. It was the doctor checking up on me.

"KAI!" he yelled frurious at my love for being near me.

"STOP DOCTOR!" I screamed standing up to protect Kai. I wouldn't allow anyone to tear us apart ever again.

"AICHI GET AWAY FROM HIM!" the doctor ordered

"NO I WON'T!" I argued stretching my arms out acting like a human barrier between Kai and the doctor.

"AICHI HE'S THE ONE WHO PUT YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" the doctor said his words stung Kai reminding him of what he did to me.

"I LOVE KAI, AND I WON'T LET YOU SEPARATE US!" I said felling my strength slowly dissolve. I knew I shouldn't be moving around this much, but if I didn't he'll take Kai away from me maybe even forever.

"WHY OR HOW? HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE WHO ALMOST KILLED YOU?" the doctor asked taking a step towards me.

"KAI WASN'T IN HIS RIGHT MIND WHEN HE DID THAT! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WASN'T UNTIL RECENTLY THAT'S WHY! I LOVED KAI FOR YEARS THIS WAS ONLY A BUMP IN OUR ROAD!" I said feeling desperate as the doctor kept walking closer to me.

"HE WASN'T IN THE RIGHT MIND YOU SAY?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE IS NOW?" the doctor asked as Kai stood up kissing me to prove to the doctor he is in the right mind now.

"I won't allow you to take me away from Aichi! I know I've done a lot of horrible things to him, but I'm going to set everything right by showing him the love he deserves." Kai said holding my hands as he kissed me again.

"I'll get you for sure one day bastard!" the doctor said leaving us alone. I fell into Kai's arms as all my strength left me as the doctor left.

"I'll help you back into bed." Kai said picking me up bridal style in his arms. I felt some embarrassment, but I had no energy to fight it, so I let him do whatever he wanted. That includes what we did together that night.

In the morning I awoke to see Kai still asleep in the small bed yet. Once everyone finds him here I know it was going to be a long day. I stared at him sleeping for a while until he woke up.

"Morning Aichi." Kai said wipping the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Kai." I replied kissing him unable to resist it. I never wanted anyone to say we aren't made for eachother because we are. Around 10 everyone from the Café showed up. It took us until noon to get everyone to calm down, and explain everything again. At one everyone was no longer mad at Kai for what he did to me which made me happy they weren't mad.

"Now that I see him like this I can't help but say you look perfect for eachother." Luka said smiling brightly at me.

"Kai be sure not to hurt him again!" Max said as he too smiled. The rest said the same thing to us making both of us blush at the end.

***A Month Later***

It took an entire month to get the restraining order off of Kai. Until it was off I was unable to see him as often I would of liked too. By the time it was gone I moved in with Kai at his house.

However, Ren later tonight wasn't going let his new toy go that easily. He wanted me to suffer more.

"I wonder why he still loves a slut like you Aichi?" Ren purred walking closer to me as Kai stood between us.

"Slut?" Kai asked

"What he didn't tell you! I had sex with him before you claimed him. I love the expressed he made as I fucked him!" Ren purred at the memory of it.

"Aichi?!" Kai said confused

"It's true Kai, but it was the only way I was able to figure out how to get you back!" I said

"Yes, Kai he had to have sex with me in order to save your sorry ass!" Ren purred

"Shut it Ren! I didn't enjoy it with you!" I said

"Liar you enjoyed it a lot! You were moaning for me to give you more!" Ren said

"No I wasn't enjoying it at all!" I yelled scared that he'll tear us apart.

"Can you leave us alone Ren!" Kai demanded squeezing my head.

"My, my why should you care Kai?" Ren asked forcing him away from me leaving me vulnerable.

"Stop! Please Ren!" I begged weakly as tears begun to fall.

"You mean to say please Ren fuck me!" Ren laughed playing with my shorten hair in his hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Kai yelled

"Take one more step closer and I'll slice his head off!" Ren threatened holding a dagger in his hand. Now I'm getting really scared of what he has instore for me. He held the dagger up against my cheek cutting it lightly. Tears fell like a waterfall in fear of what he's going to do to me.

"Your skin is so soft Aichi! Let me take it away from you!" Ren smirked cutting deep just below my right eye bringing the below my ear. Blood pooled out of the cut like a river. I never been this scared before in my life. My heart was beating so damn fast I bet Ren could hear it.

"Shh! Aichi don't cry." Ren purred licking the fresh wound.

"Please…just…leave…us…alone…!" I begged

"Still begging for that." Ren purred holding the dagger against my throat.

"Yes." I said

"Say you love me Aichi!" Ren purred

"No!" I protested as he pressed harder against my throat with his dagger.

"Say it Aichi or I'll slowly kill you!" Ren hissed

"I'll never say it when I already love Kai!" I argued as Ren begun making shallow gashes on my stomach. I'll take any torture he throws at me, but I'll never say I love him. Within minutes my shirt was shredded apart, and my skin covered in little slashes.

"AICHI!" Kai yelled wanting to save me I mouthed to him: Don't stop him, and I love him. I knew Ren would keep his promise by slicing my head off if Kai tried to help me.

"SAY IT YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Ren yelled as I shook my head angering him more. He punched my gut in anger when I refused him again knocking the wind out of me. To prove his point his forced me to kiss him in front of my love, Kai.

"You like it when men are rough with you!" Ren mocked as he continued to kiss me. I bit his tongue to try and stop him from kissing me. But what it did instead was get me slapped hard across the face by Ren.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING BITE ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Ren yelled as he moved on to punching my gut instead. I was glad he didn't resort to other means when I bit him.

"If you want the pain to stop all you need to do is say you love me." Ren said teasing my nipples by sucking on them. He then to get even with me he bit down on my nipple drawing blood.

"AHHHH! STOP OT HURTS!" I yelled


End file.
